Two Sided Mirror
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: A man appears, scaring Fiona, not because of what he does exactly,but the fact that he looks JUST LIKE VAN!Plus,Irvine and Van find a picture of him and Van in the attic.Who is this man,and why does he hate Van?Could there be more to this story than told?
1. Chp1: The lookalike

(DISCLAIMED)

Chp.1: The look-alike

"Van, wh-what're you doing?" Fiona stuttered fearfully as Van continued holding her against the wall of her bedroom by the shoulders. He smirked somewhat devilishly at her.

"You are so pretty, Fiona Alisi Lanet. So very…"Van moved very close to her face. She turned away and screamed out.

"You're not Van! Get away from me! Who are you?!" She cried. "What do you want from me?! Why'd you come in through my window?!"

He let go of her shoulders and stared at her irritated. He walked over to the window and looked over at her. He winked tauntingly with a smirk and stepped back, hopping out the window. Fiona breathed in heavily and slid down the wall. Just then she noticed that the supposed Van had instead of a ponytail, the boy had a braid that fell to his waist.

She got up and ran from her room. She had to find someone. Fast. Really fast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"IRVINE!" She yelled out. She found him in the kitchen drinking a soda and reading a magazine about zoid parts. 

"Fiona? What's the deal? You look about ready to die!" Irvine exclaimed as he looked at the pale faced, raddy haired, heavily breathing girl with tears in her eyes.

"There was this man, Irvine, and he came into my room through the window and---and he looked like Van! He was so cruel though 'cause he had me by the shoulders against the wall and he-he kept smirking at me. I didn't know what he was going to do. I was so scared!" Fiona cried into Irvine's chest.

"He looked like Van?" Irvine asked.

"Y-yeah, b-b-but he had a-a long braid down his back instead o-of a ponytail, a-and he acted nothing like Van," Fiona said through her sobs.

"It's okay, Fiona," Irvine tried to soothe the girl that he treated like a daughter.

~~~~~~

Irvine walked outside and strolled his way over to Maria and Van's house. After the death stinger, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, and Thomas decided to live in a vacant house in Wind Colony. Since then, Fiona and Moonbay had spruced it up to make it look nice, but they didn't usually stay there. They would go to Van's or to the market with Maria.

"Van! Open the door!" Irvine pounded on the door. He was gonna get to the bottom of this.

After a moment he decided to go in himself. After shoving the door open, loud rock music filled his ears. "No wonder he couldn't hear me…" Irvine thought. He spotted Maria out the back window and walked out.

"Hey, Maria!"

"Huh? Hey, Irvine," Maria looked worried about something.

"Where's Van? I need ta talk to 'em," Irvine put his hands on his hips and tried to speak nonchalantly.

"I told him not to, but he's up cleaning the attic," She hung another shirt on the clothesline.

"Since when did Van DO chores when you told him NOT to? I thought it was the other way around…."

"Well, he said he wanted to look through Daddy's old things. I still didn't want him going up there."

"Why not?" Irvine asked. When he got no answer, he just shrugged and walked away. Maria was weird like that sometimes. He made his way into the music filled house and up the stairs to the attic where the music was unbearable it was so loud. Irvine grabbed his ears as he ran over to the stereo and shut it off.

"Huh?" Van looked up from a box he was looking in. "Whad'ja do that for?" Van looked at Irvine as if he had kicked the stereo and broken it. To tell the truth, he really, really wanted to.

"I need ta talk to you," Irvine said as he lifted up a cream colored curtain and looked out a window. Maria was still hanging clothes, Moonbay was just getting home, and Thomas was running from the children who were playing tag. Fiona was locked up in her room with music blaring….just like Van but not as loud.

"About what?" Van looked over at his friend before continuing to look through the box. Irvine paused and looked around. The attic was clean with sun pouring in through the curtains. When Van DID do work, he DID work allright.

"A man broke into Fiona's room this morning…." Irvine decided to begin, unsure of what would happen. Van said nothing, but the shuffling in the box stopped. "She said he looked like you."

"You're not accusing me, are you-'cause I-" Van's anger had started to flare in his voice, and his dear friend could tell he was trying his best to keep it from surfacing.

"No, Van, she said there was a difference. She said he had a braid that went to his waist instead of a little fluffball ponytail," Irvine smirked.

"It's not a fluffball," Van pouted. He went back to looking through the box. There was a very awkward silence. "Looked like me, huh?"

"That's what she said," Irvine pointed out. "It really freaked her out."

"I wondered what was wrong. I came over earlier, but she wouldn't come out of her room. She won't speak to me."

"Don't worry, she'll come around eventually," Irvine smirked at how pathetic his friend was at times. "She can't go too long without you." The silence crowded the air for a few more minutes. Irvine began to worry why his friend was so quiet. He slowly peaked over his shoulder.

"Wh-what the-" Van muttered, staring at something in his hand.

"What is it?" Irvine asked in awe.

"L-look-" Van handed a picture from which he'd found in the box to Irvine. 

"What the-" Irvine copied his friend's gaze and shock. In the picture was a cute five-year-old Van in a blue shirt with red stripes. Beside him was another Van in orange and green stripes. The other Van looked much more devilish with a little squintier eyes, a smirk on his face, and a braid that went down his neck.

Irvine then remembered what Fiona had said. He gasped for a moment. "Th-that's him, Van! That's the guy who scared Fiona!"

"Well, I kinda guessed that, but we don't even know who he is," Van said putting his index fingers together and moving them in a twisting fashion. 

"Then why is he in a picture with you…?" Irvine sweatdropped.

"I don't know. I feel like we've met before, but I have no memories with him in them, and this is the first picture I've seen of him," Van said.

"I bet….I bet Maria knows exactly who this guy is," Irvine stood, grabbed Van by the ponytail, and dragged him outside to where his sister was.


	2. Chp2: The boy in the picture

Chp.2: The boy in the picture

"Hey," Irvine strided over to Van's sister.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the guy in this picture (heheh Ggundam pun :P)?" Irvine held it out to her.

Maria became silent and stared at the picture with an expression that couldn't be told what it was. Van felt a lump in his throaght. He didn't knowwhy, but he didn't want to know. Was he scared? Was he really? Or could he not face it, whatrever it might be…. 

Van felt good and ready to leave, but Irvine still had a good grip on his ponytail. He thought maybe he could still leave, but that was only if he wanted his hair ripped out.

"I knew this would happen…" Maria murmered.

Van looked over his shoulder feeling guilty somehow. Was she talking about how she didn't want him going up into the attic? Was this why? Van couldn't take it anymore. He desperately tried to pry Irvine's hand from his ponytail.

"LET GO!" He cried out.

"No, Van! You have to be here! This is more important to you than it would ever be to me!" Irvine took his wrist with his free hand and twisted it back. Van cried out in pain and dropped down onto his butt and held his wrist doing the best he could to keep from crying in front of them. It wasn't that his wrist hurt, even though it did, but his pride hurt a lot more. He felt like he'd done somethig stupid. He should have known he couldn't get away from Irvine. Not only was he older than him, but he had been raised up in hard labor. Irvine was strong, stronger than Van felt he could ever be.

Even so, he wouldn't turn around. He wouldn't get up. He just sat there, his back to the others with a hurt look on his face. 

"It's---him….I could have sworn we got rid of those pictures. Han," Maria took the picture and tenderly touched it.

"Han?" Van took a small peak over his shoulder.

"He's your--brother," Maria said hestantly, not sure what Van would do.

"But I don't have a brother…." Van muttered.

"Yeah, you did, b-but he wasn't a good boy like you were…. Han was---well he--he didn't like you much, Van, and no matter how hard you tried to get him to love you like you loved him he-he wouldn't," Maria said.

"B-but why---don't I remember?" Van felt his spirit and pride cracking as his voice cracked with it.

"We had your memories erased by a machine. It cost a lot, but we couldn't allow you to remember. He tried to kill you, Van…then when he didn't succeed, he ran off, and we never saw him again. We waited till he was presumed dead and erased your memories….That's where that scar on your chest came from…" Maria said. Van pulled his shirt off and sat it on the ground and pointed to hesitantly.

"Th-this one?" Van realized his voice cracked. His eyes were hot and his cheeks were wet. He hadn't even realized he had begun to cry. He hung his hand to try and stop his tears with a fake cough, but it came out as a moan. He felt someone put his shirt back on him and hold him. Maria held her brother against her chest and rocked back and forth on her heels a little, trying to soothe him.

"Van…I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but he's gone now so there's nothing we can do about it.." Maria whispered.

"Actually," Irvine decided to step in and put in his two cents,"he's still alive. He broke into Fiona's room earlier today and held her against the wall."

"What?!" Maria flung her head around to look at Irvine. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was trembling slightly.

"Boy that looks like Van with braid down back…Yup, kinda suits the description, doesn't it?" Irvine said. 

"Oh, God no,"Maria murmered and put her hand to her forehead in frustration. Van just sat there blankly. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. His mind was raging with everything he was taking in. His senses seemed stronger, and everything looked in slow motion.

"Van wait!" Maria's voice rang into his ears. He looked down and saw his feet traveling through the dirt and grass quickly in a fast run. His breathing was more of gulps combined with moans, his eyes spilling crystal tears everywhere……but he didn't stop. He ran past his house, past the people-including Thomas and Moonbay-and right out to his Blade Liger. 

Zeke sat watching a butterfly in awe until Van came running up slower than before, out of breath and sobbing loudly now. He climbed up into his zoid and let it cover over him. He turned off all of the com links and waited for Zeke to join him. It didn't take but a second for the organoid to get the hint, and off the two rode into the desert. 

Van layed his arms on the control panel and sobbed into them. Liger-or rather Zeke- roared soothingly to his friend. He hated seeing him this way. If only he understood. 

Zeke stopped in the middle of the desert and waited for a while. Van finally settled down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then sat back and smiled sadly. "I guess you want to know what's up, huh Zeke?" Zeke roared. Van then began his story to Zeke who listened intently only roaring in surprise from time to time.


	3. Chp3: phone call, head call!

Chp.3: phonecall, head call?

Van returned home late. He didn't acknowledge anyone and traveled to his room where he went straight to bed. He really didn't feel like talking. The only person he wanted to talk to even a little was Fiona. 

"Maybe I should call her…I think she might need to know," Van reached over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and dialed the number to her pink phone in her room. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fiona-"

"I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone. I hope you have a nice day!" A beep noise followed after. Van sweatdropped, took a deep breath, and began.

"Hey, Fiona, it's Van. It's too bad I didn't catch you. Well, when you get in, call me back. I need to talk to you. I don't care how late it is. I don't think I'll sleep much tonight. Bye," Van turned off the phone and hung it up. He layed back on his bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. He exhaled heavily. 

Something jolted Van's eyes open. His phone was ringing. He hadn't realized how tired he had been. He must have fallen asleep. Pushing that aside, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Van asked. 

"Van?"

"Fiona! Hey," Van tried to keep himself from sounding tired and did a pretty good job.

"Well, uh- you told me to call… I was at dinner. Thomas invited me out with Karl to eat," Fiona said.

"Is that so?" Van felt a twitch of anger and jealousy.

"Yes, Thomas got spagetti spilled all over him, and Karl thought the resteraunt was under attack. It was so embarrasing. I don't think I'll do that again," Fiona said.

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Van smirked.

"Yeah, I kind of thought something bad would happen, but it's okay," Fiona said.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Fiona asked. Van eyed his clock. It said 12:45. Van started to wonder why she hadn't called sooner. She couldn't have been out THAT long.

"Uh-first of all, whad'ya do after dinner?" Van tried to sound like he was just making light conversation.

"Oh, well, Thomas went to change, and Karl went home. Thomas and I took a walk and he said goodbye to me at the door. I kind of thought it was weird since he lives in the same house, but I guess since it was 11:30 he was a little too tired.

"Then why didn't you call till now?" Van asked.

"I-I don't know I guess I-" Fiona became silent.

"This is---this is because of what happened in your room isn't it," Van said.

"Van, it's just that-"

"Oh, no, I completely understand. You think that I'm just like that guy, but I'm holding it back," Van felt his sarcasm and anger spill out, then felt guilty for it.

"No, Van!" Fiona cried out on the phone.

"Fiona, I-I'm sorry. I just got a little-" It was to late. She hung up. He got so frustrated he threw his phone against the wall and watched break into pieces. He cursed out loud and shoved his head into his pillow. He drifted off into sleep pretty quickly.

_"Van."_

"Huh? Who's there?"

_"Who do you think?"_

"Han? You're Han, aren't you?!"

_"Wow, you grew a brain."_

"How are you talking to me?!"

_"It's a telepathic connection, Van. My leader taught it to me after learning it from a girl named Reese."_

"A leader? Reese taught him her powers?"

_"Well, I'd more so say forced her into teaching him. A little persuasion goes a long, long way, doesn't it Van?"_

"Who's---who's your leader?"

_"Don't you know? I would think you would. You knew him pretty well."_

"I don't understand."

_"Of course you don't, idiot. Let me give you a hint. He has **red** hair."_

"Hiltz?!"

_"That's right. Too bad Hiltz is dead. Now **I'm** the leader_ _of his followers. Isn't life funny? Well, if I get a chance to kill you, that's good enough for me. To tell the truth, Hiltz more or less followed me. After you were dead, I would kill him. Well, I guess that plan turned out crap, didn't it, Van?"_

"Why do you hate me so much?!"

_"You should get your memories back. I don't feel like telling you. There are **so** many reasons. I'll work on shortening them down to one main one though. In the meantime, you try and get those little memories back. I still don't think they needed to pay all that money. All they had to do was whack you upside the head with a shovel, huh Van?"_

"Leave me alone…"

_"Why should I? You never left me alone."_

"**GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!!!!**" Van rose up in bead screaming out, tear running down his cheeks, his knuckles turning white from his fists being clenched so tightly. The voice vanished as the door to his room swang open. Maria came running in.

"Oh, Van, what happened?!" She ran over to him and touched his cheek tenderly to calm him.

"He keeps talking to me!" Van yelled. "He won't leave me alone!"

"Van…." Maria hugged him and shsuhed him. He looked over her shoulder at the clock. It said 2:10. Then he traveled his eyes over to the phone pieces. He went over to them and started to pick them up. 

"I'm sorry, Maria. I know this cost a lot. I just got---frustrated that's all," Van tried putting the pieces back together, failing miserably. He sighed and continued trying.

"Did you throw it because he freaked you out?"

"No I- well, this happened a few hours ago. F-Fiona she- hung up on me because I got mad at her," Van said. "I feel really guilty. I wish I could apologize, but she's probably not speaking to me anymore."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll hear you out, Van," Maria got up from his bed. "Try and get some sleep. I don't want you to collapse or get sick or anything tomorrow. This family's got enough weighing on it's mind."

Van waited till he heard the door shut lightly before he spoke again. "What family?….." He whispered. "Maria and Van….that's not a family…. And Han? He is not part of what we have, family or not."


	4. Chp4: Weeeee're off to see the emperor, ...

Chp.4: Weeeee're off to see the emperor, the wonderful emporer Rudolph

The next morning, Van was exhausted. Maria let him sleep in till 11:00, and he felt better. Now he was packing up his things into his suitcase. He didn't have a lot, so it wasn't that heavy. He sat the case down outside and went to hug Maria goodbye. 

"Okay, you know how to reach me on my com-link so if anything happens, you know how to get me. Be careful sis. I can't loose you," Van gave her a quick hug, grabbed his bag, and headed in the direction of his zoid.

A Lightning Saix pulled up with a Dibison before he could get there. The cockpit of the Saix opened to reveal Irvine and Moonbay. "Van, don't think you're goin' alone."

"Irvine? Moonbay? Thomas?" Van watched the Dibison cockpit open. 

"Van!"

"Fiona?!"

The blonde hopped out of the zoid and ran over to him. "Van, I'm sorry I hung up on you last night."

"It's allright. It was my fault," Van spoke quietly so that they could quickly shy away from the subject.

"I hope you don't mind if I still ride with you. Thomas's Dibison is awfully cramped."

"Oh, you can ride with me," Van nodded and spoke quickly. He couldn't want anything more than to explain everything to her. She'd understand fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my," Fiona exclaimed at the end of the story. Thomas and Moonbay, who had been listening through the com link the entire time, were speechless with gaping mouths.

"-and THAT'S why we're going to see Rudolph!" Van said in his happy voice.

"I don't see the connection," Irvine sweatdropped.

"Well, this guy might have backup soooooo---We'll need backup too, right?" Van asked. "Since Hiltz died, our armies have joined forces and become amazing. They, unfortunately, had nothing left to fight against. They gotta just be itchin' to fight again."

"I hate to break it to ya', Van, but not as many people love to fight as much as you do," Moonbay laughed.

"Oh, well," Van laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van and company wandered through the halls to where Rudolph would be. They arrived at a large double door with golden handles and the signs of the Zi armies on each door. Van knocked and waited a moment. The door opened slowly.

"Hello!" Marianne said almost overly cheerfully.

"Hi!" Fiona greeted alone. Marianne smilede sweetly and opened a pair of identical doors to reveal a hard at work Rudolph at a desk.

"HI RUDOLPH!" Van and Irvine yelled. Rudolph screamed out then sighed.

"Do you have to do that every time you come here?" Rudolph's voice had changed by now and he had grown almost as tall Van.

"Yeah," Van said.

"Of course," Irvine smirked.

"Oi, no use asking….So! What is that you guys need? I'm really happy to see you guys, but I'm a very busy person, so I can't talk long,"Rudolph said.

"Oh, we understand,"Thomas said. 

"I would certainly hope so. I don't like it when people are mad at me,"Rudolph said.

"Well, here's the problem Rudolph," Van said sitting down in one of Rudolph's cushy chairs. "Hiltz is dead, but he still has followers being led by---by a man named Han. He's major trouble. We were wondering if we have your army to back us up if it's too much for us alone."

"Of course, Van! Obviously, these people mean trouble. Especially if they're followers of Hiltz. Who knows what they have planned up?! Now, describe their leader so I can send a warning out among Zi."

"Well, uh-he looks just like me except that he has a long braid in the back and smaller eyes," Van looked at his feet.

"Uhhh----" Rudolph blinked.

"He's my brother," Van said quietly.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Rudolph said surprised.

"Neither did I," Van smirked. Silence….Then everyone just laughed for some reason. It was the happiest Van had been in the last couple of days.

~~~~~~~

"Hey Karl!" Thomas ran up.

"I'm not Karl," Karl said wishing to be called by his army name.

"Right now you are," Thomas crossed his arms. "Mister 'the resteraunt is under attack everybody panic'."

Karl's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed embarrased. They turned even deeper when everybody laughed. "Hmph," He turned away with a vain popping on his head. 

"So, Rudolph informed you about us. How do you think the army will do?" Irvine asked.

"Very well, I'm sure," Karl said smirking. "We have a secret weapon."

"Really?! What is it?" Vas asked happily.

"Hello, Van."

"RAVEN?!!!!!"

"That's right. Don't take that I'm on your side or anything, I'm just finding something to do till I'm powerful enough to destroy you," Raven smirked. Even though he said so, he looked like he was a much better person in the face, and his voice had a little more emotion than before.

"Hello," Reese peeked around from him and waved. "Don't listen to him. We want to be friends with you guys."

"Shut up, Reese."

"MAKE ME!"

The two began arguing. Loudly. Angrilly. With lots of colorful words. 

"Awww, isn't that cuuuuute. Lover's quarrel," Van and Irvine chimed. Raven and Reese looked at them shocked with red cheeks, either because they were embarrased, had been yelling too much without air, or both. Everybody laughed again, even Karl! Imagine-Karl-laughing….Woah, weird. O.o

Something suddenly crashed down onto the base and exploded a hole in the ceiling. Everybody went running to their zoids. Raven grabbed Reese and threw her in the back of the Geno Breaker. Van and Fiona clambered into the Blade Liger. Shadow and zeke flew in to their zoids. Irvine got into the Lightning Saix and was surprised to find Moonbay sitting in the back. Thomas got into his Dibison, and Karl clambered into his Iron Kong.

"I-I don't see anything," Thomas said. "My radar is picking up on anything. Beek, can you find anything?"

"Beep Beep."

"Okay, well, keep looking."

Everyone continued searching the ground and sky. "It had to be a flight zoid since they dropped a missile through the ceiling, but no zoid can fly out of radar. It'd have to be faster than sound." Van said. Zeke roared in agreement.

The radar beeped, but when Van blinked it was gone.

"What's the deal? Is this thing busted?" Van yelled.

"If yours is, mine is too," Raven said on a comlink. Reese was beating at it in the background.

"Work!! Work Darnit!" Reese sai pounding at it and after a while began cussing it out. Raven sweatdropped. Shadow roared embarrased.

"Reese, I don't think that'll work," Raven said.

"But that's what you do when it doesn't work, and works," Reese said.

Raven blushed and got a pout face. "Whatever."

"GOT IT!" Thomas yelled. "I was able to lock on when my radar blinked, and now I know where it's going." Just then the Dibison was hit by a missle or two.

"THOMAS!" Karl screamed out. The missiles had landed on his weapons making them blow up. Thomas yanked his helmet off with one had and pressed the eject button. He got out just before the Dibison became a major explosion. He fell to the ground, injured badly and unconsious.

A zoid landed not far from them….


	5. Chp5: Crescent, followerof Hiltz Hiltz i...

Chp.5: Crescent, follower of Hiltz. Hiltz is still alive?!

"A Storm Sworder," Reese muttered at the sight of the zoid. A green light blasted out of it and landed on the ground. It was an organoid, green with three horns on its head. The cockpit slid open and someone jumped out.

"Emerald, my precious," She said, petting the organoid like a cat. Her hair was long and deep green. It covered over her left eye and plated neatly right below her chest. She had on a green shirt that looked kind of Moonbay's old one except without the large collar and rolled up sleeves, and the collar, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt were lined in black. Her shorts were loose and fell to her knees, starting at the bottom black, but fading green at the top. She had on black boots that buttoned on the side and black gloves that looked much like Fiona's pink ones except with the fingers. Her lips were a rosy pink, and her eyes were small and black. On her forehead was a red v-shaped marking. What made her even more appealing were her long eyelashes.

Thomas came to and tried to get to his feet but failed. Irvine and Karl grabbed an arm and lifted him up. Thomas looked to observe what was happening.

"Who-who is she?" Moonbay asked.

"Crescent," Reese muttered in a death dripping voice. Raven scooted forward in his seat, just out of her reach so she wouldn't take out any certain rage out on him.

"Karl, who is that?" Thomas asked, unable to take his eyes off of the woman. She turned and faced the group and zoids and smiled.

"Well, look, if it isn't the Gaurdian Force. Oh, and you seem to have Raven with you too. Funny, didn't think he'd fight on your side," Crescent's smile grew wider. "Lemme guess. This was YOUR idea, Reese."

"Well….LOOK AT YOOOOU! You're fighting on the losing side!" Reese snapped.

"Oh, well, where's your zoid? How do you like my specially equipped Storm Sworder with the ability to fly faster than sound?" Crescent was obviously finding pleasure in putting Reese down. It was apparent they knew each other.

Thomas continued to stare. The wind fluttered Crescent's hair back. He blushed.

Fiona climbed out of the Blade Liger much to Van's objections and made her way over to the green haired woman. They were similar in height, Fiona being only about half of an inch taller. "Hey, who are you? I feel like I know you," Fiona said.

"My name is Crescent. I'm sixteen years old," Crescent said. "I am nothing more than a follower of dearest Hiltz. He and I have a-a special bond. I owe him everything." Crescent looked away far off into the desert. She seemed to be reminising about something. Whether it was good or bad was unknown, for her face was unreadable. Her one visible eye seemed fixated on the memory.

"But he is gone now," Fiona said.

"No. He still lives," Crescent said coming out of her daze and closing her eyes and opening them again a moment or two later. "He's just--injured."

"What?! Hiltz is--still alive?!" Van felt his breathing speed up with his heart. He had to be dead! No one could live through that! 

"You're lying!" Raven yelled. 

"No, I've restored him from his critical condition. He'll be on his feet again in no time," Crescent's expression didn't change.

"Damn you! Are you nuts?!" Raven yelled. He stopped as he watched her look down at her feet and smile sadly.

"She's--in love with him," Thomas whispered in somewhat of a dissapointing tone.

"Is that true, Crescent?" Fiona didn't seem afraid of her, even if she was against her. Something told her deep inside that Crescent wouldn't hurt her. Something deep within her heart told her to try and save her from the black absorbing her soul. The woman was only sixteen, therefore she still had time to change. 

"Yes," She lifted her head up proudly.

"Crescent, you fool! When we were on the same side, I told you NOT to do that!" Reese jumped out of the cockpit screaming at her. "He doesn't care! He never did! He used you as part of his scheme! He used you like he did me! Emerald is the only one who actually listened isn't she!"

Emerald roared at the comment and looked pleadingly up at Crescent, who just stared Reese right in the eye unpleased. When Emerald began to walk away, only did she turn to see. The green organoid made her way over to Irvine, Thomas, and Karl who watched her.

Emerald went to Thomas and gave him a small lick on the cheek where he was wounded. She purred soothingly and nuzzled his neck. She then turned and walked back to her confused master.

"GIVE SPECULA BACK TO ME!" Reese attacked Crescent with tears flowing down her cheeks. Crescent dodged and gave her a good punch in the stomach, so hard that she almost vomited.

"I didn't take her. Han did. You know that, you foolish girl. I wouldn't go so low as to steal an organoid from it's owner. Han is more powerful than me though, so I can't go against orders," Crescent looked down at Reese in slight disgust.

"Oh!" Fiona exclaimed and ran over to Reese to help her. Somehow, Raven got there first and helped her.

"Now, Emerald, tell me, do you have a fondness for that blonde man there?" Crescent pointed over at Thomas. Emerald roared. "Now, I believe that I wouldn't have hit him had he been smart enough to move. Let's just go."

The two entered the Storm Sworder and left. 

"She seems familiar," Fiona watched the place she had left as if she would come back.

"Hiltz is--he's still alive….Great. Just perfect. Now, there are THREE strong enemies, and Thomas is out of commision!" Irvine yelled.

"Well, let's get him to a doctor," Moonbay said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"He should be okay," The doctor said giving a shy smile. "I'm afraid though, I've heard there will be no repair to his zoid. He was lucky he got out when he did. He should be back on his feet in a few days."

"It doesn't matter. I knew he'd be fine. He's a strong one. But, we have no way of getting him to come with us," Karl said.

"That's easy," Raven smirked. "Give him your zoid. You stay here and command the army like a good little boy."

"Oh, shut up," Karl eyed him dangerously. 

"Well, whatever we're gonna do, we need to get on it fast. I don't want anymore people hurt because of me," Van said.

"Van," Fiona watched him leave. She looked down at her feet. "Poor Van," She thought. "His life is so mixed up right now. Kinda like how I felt when I didn't know anything about my past. Oh, Van, I wish I knew what I could do to help you…"


	6. Chp6: Zeke speaks to Fiona, Hiltz's base...

Chp.6: Zeke speaks to Fiona, Hiltz's base, and Han and Hiltz

Fiona walked out into the zoid hangar where the whole army's zoids were. She leaned against the wall and looked up through one of the sky lights at the twin moons. She shut her eyes slowly. "Oh, Van….I wish this never happened…We'd still be back at Wind Colony and-and you'd be happy…." A single tear suddenly stroked her cheek. She hung her head low and began to let the tears hit the floor freely. 

Zeke aroused to the sound of sobs. He wandered his way over to where Fiona leaned against the wall and purred in her ear. "Oh? It's you Zeke," She wiped her tears away and smiled.

_"Why are you crying?"_ Zeke asked.

"I guess I just want things to be the way they were," Fiona said.

_"Crying want change anything…Try smiling,"_ Zeke roared.

"Okay…"Fiona hugged Zeke. "You are always so good to me."

_"I have to protect you, and that's what I'll do. That's what I've always done. Ever since you were a meer child….ever since I can't even remember, Fiona, I've protected you, and I'll continue doing so until I rust away,"_Zeke stated quietly.

"Oh, Zeke!" Fiona hugged him.

_"I'll always be here…Alisi,"_ Zeke thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"You definitely pulled that one off, Crescent," A smooth male voice said sarcastically. A flute began to play.

"Yeah, whatever, flute boy," Crescent yelled.

"Hello, Crescent," A meek, quiet girl's voice said from in the corner.

"I'm going to see Hiltz," Crescent smiled. 

"Why am I the only guy in this trio?" The man said.

"Shut up, flute boy."

"I have a name," The man said.

"I know….But you don't have enough skill or power to deserve to be called by that name. Sit back and play your pipe, boy, while I help lead along the army."

"Psh, whatever. I don't take orders from no one. I'm a rebel. I'm only on this team 'cause I have freedom and nothin' better to do," The boy said. "I'm goin' for a ride."

"Whatever," Crescent left. 

"Um-" The girl began.

"Whaddya want?" The man asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all…." The girl said sadly and quietly and turned back to her computer.

"Later….much," The man said and left the way Crescent again. The girl sighed sadly then teared up and cried silently into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Crescent entered the room where Han sat lazily watching battle strategies over and over again. He yawned and looked over at the tank where Hiltz lay recupperating.

"Hmph. I still don't see why you revived him," Han said with a disgusted face.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him,"Crescent said. "He opened that pod thing and-"

"Set you and Emerald free…Crescent, I've heard it all before. Look, I ain't interested in anything like that. I'm only part of this place so I can kill that damned Van Freigheight. I don't care about anybody here. Once I kill Van, I'll be in charge, not that sorry excuse of a leader, Hiltz."

"Bastard," Crescent murmered as she went over to where he kept Specula in one cage and Ambient in another. "Why don't you just set the blue organoid free?"

"'Cause then we'd have three organoid powered zoids to fight against instead of two," Han declared standing up and brushing his Van lookalike outfit straight.

"Reese doesn't have a zoid, idiot," Crescent said meanly.

"Yes, but they'll obviously put the army as backup. They can give her one. Now, Reese has those mind powers, but she can't pilot a zoid without Specula. It racks her brain to much. You saw her back then when she had those mental breakdowns in the cockpit before we let Specula out," Han looked at her sternly. Crescent was quiet and refused to look at him.

"It must really suck not being half the zoid fighter Van is," Crescent smirked.

"I'm two times better than him!" Han yelled. "You idiot girl! You don't know anything about fighting! Your organoid is a crutch for you too!"

"You know damn well that Van beat the Death Saurer without Zeke!" Crescent rebelled.

"If he's so great, join his side and disgrace your Hiltz! He appointed me as second in command whether you like it or not, and he might like you but I don't give a shit if you're on this team or not!"

Crescent looked down at her feet. "I despise you," Crescent muttered and ran from the room. "One day I'll destroy you, Han! If I had a last name I wouldn't disgrace it like you do!" Crescent leaned against the door. She sounded cocky and proud, but truthfully she had just learned to put on an act. She teared up and began crying.

Han was leaning on the other side. "Hmph, yeah, well, get up the rest of the trio and move out. The sun's rising. Attack the gaurdian force. That's an order."

"But-"

"Lemme guess, he's gone out on a ride," Han snarled.

"Yes sir."

"Whatever, move out when he gets back."

"Yes sir," Crescent said and as soon as she was out of hearing range whispered, "Bastard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, this chapter is short. Reaaalllllllyyyyyy short, but I wanted to stop it there. I think it's apparent Han and Crescent don't get along well. The other two characters will be introduced fully later. I hope you like the story so far. It's one of my favorites. Oh, and those reading Burning Flame, I haven't stopped, I just can't figure out where to go next. I promise I'll work on it soon. Laterz from Li'l Yahiko. ^-^


	7. Chp7:Two friends meet again

Chp.7: Two friends meet again

"I'm gonna run the Lightning Saix," Irvine said.

"This early?" Moonbay commented as she sat drinking her coffee. Van probably would have commented, but he wasn't used to getting up early and trainig yet so he couldn't respond.

"Yeah, I wanna take in some stuff, and I can't soak in anything better than when I'm in the zoid," Irvine finished tying the scarf around his head and then put on the eyepatch.

"Whatever," Moonbay said. "See you later, Irvine."

"Bye, Moonbay. See ya' Van," Irvine said back and left.

"Pancakes…." Van murmered sleepily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine rode along admiring the desert, so pretty at the sunrise. It calmed him a lot. It was good to be calm and not thinking about what lay ahead of him. "Hmm?" A zoid appeared running in front of the sun. It was a silver Command Wolf.

"A Command Wolf? Never seen it before," Irvine commented to himself. It came running closer.

"You!" He flipped on the comlink. "I dentify yourself!" Irvine said.

"Silverwolf sir! Mercenary!" The voice on the other line seemed slightly startled. He was a rough one though, unafraid and ready to fight just in case. He'd been raised well.

"Silverwolf?" Irvine said. "You're not the Silverwolf that grew up in Marketstown, are you?"

"Yeah? Why?" Silverwolf asked.

"It's me! It's Irvine! You remember, dontcha?" Irvine asked.

"Irvine?! You're kidding!!!" The cockpit opened and the man jumped out. He was tall, not quite as tall as Irvine, but pretty close. Heis hair went to his middle back and was dark brown. It wasn't very noticable, considering how limp it was though. His bangs only covered his right eye and stopped right after that. The rest didn't have bangs.

As for clothes, he had on a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, army green, baggy pants, and brown lace up boots pulled up on them. He also had on brown gloves. His eyes were black, and hiss face was thin, with a red v mark on his forehead. 

Irvine jumped out of his zoid, very happy to see his old friend. "I don't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me neither! It's so great to see ya' man!" Silverwolf said. They did a secret handshake that only eleven year olds could come up with and laughed. "I can't believe we remember that!"

"I can," Irvine said. "So, how have you been?" The two made their way over to a rock and sat down.

"Eh, okay I guess. The old man died about four years ago, and I hit the road in his zoid. I think his spirit travels with me. Plus, I've been working on all my musical skills. Hopefully when I'm done doin' what I'm doin' I can get a career."

"I'll be lookin' for ya'. As for me, I haven't done much since I left home six years ago when sis died. I traveled here and there and became a mercenary too,"Irvine said. "I met up with Moonbay about four years ago."

"Yeah, when you left, she decided that she could leave too. You guys were always at competition to see who was stronger. She declared she was just as tough as you and two times prettier, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? She'd tell my sister that all the time," Irvine said. "She knows me better than anyone."

"Yeah, she might talk a lot, but she knows how to keep her mouth shut," Silverwolf laughed. "…..I- well, I've been riding with a rebelist group lately. It's a great place. You could join if you want. I'm one of the three top fighters and the only one of them that's male. With you there, I wouldn't be so alone."

"Well, I'm already in a group. I'd have to be really mad at them to change," Irvinbe lifted his head up and let the wind blow back his hair.

"I can't believe you still have your old man's magnifying patch," Silverwolf smirked. "When he died, that was the first thing you went for to remember him by."

"Yeah, no one else could even touch it," Irvine said. "I rreasure this thing more than anything."

"Anything?" Silverwolf put on a fake sad face.

"Except for our friendship." Silverwolf kept staring intently, now smirking. "…..and Moonbay."

"Hit the nail on the head there, man," Silverwolf laughed and tied his boot. "I still suggest ya think about joining me. Two girls and one guy might sound good right now, but trust me, it's not. One of them is infatuaded with some other dude, andthe other one is only fourteen. Sure, there's nothing wrong with that, but she's so smart and quiet that I don't know anything about her."

"Hey, come on, I'll let you come to my place," Irvine said. The two men stood, climbed into their zoids, and made their way back to the base.

~~~~~~~

"Hey! I'm back!" Irvine yelled. Moonbay's room door opened, and she walked out.

"Dear god, Moonbay!" Silverwolf yelled out. "You're gorgeous! Very hot."

"Silverwolf?!" Moonbay looked at him, then at Irvine. "Where'd you find him?"

"We met while we were running our zoids. I figured I'd let him come by here," Irvine shrugged. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not, it's just that I never expected to see him again. I'm kinda surprised," Moonbay said.

"It's nice to see you again, Moonbay," Silverwolf kept looking at her. There was some kind of light in his eyes. He looked away smiling shyly.

"He couldn't be in love with her, they just met again," irvine thought and huffed. "C'mon, man, let's go get some food."

"Grindage, oh, yes!" Silverwolf cheered and ran off behind Irvine. He made sure to look back at Moonbay again, blush, the head around the corner.

Irvine continued to eye him, especially when he'd look back at her. He couldn't love her! Well, maybe he had a crush on her, or maybe there was a little lust in there. No big deal. Silverwolf was always crushing on girls. Irvine figured he'd get over it eventually. Besides, he wouldn't be here long.


	8. Chp8: Hiltz arrises, and Van and Raven g...

Chp.8: Hiltz arrises, and Van and Raven get suspisious

Silverwolf sat at the table eating a slice of pizza. He'd been there for a few days and had been seriously crushing on Moonbay. Everyone was sitting and eating, Thomas now back on his feet but still recovering.

"Pass me another slice, dude," Silverwolf said to Irvine. Irvine grumbled a little and handed him one. "Somebody's in a bad mood. Thanks anyway, man."

"So, Silverwolf, did you get into any battles when you were alone?" Moonbay asked.

"OH yes, let's see….There I was, minding my own business, just trying to get through the desert when all of a sudden, these Guyzaks came up from the sand. I was surrounded! So, knowing what to do, I concentrated and prepared for battle…." Silverwolf told his story making it incredibly interesting.

When the story was done with Silverwolf's incredible victory, everyone was amazed. Van himself felt a the story a little too amazing, and he could tell Raven was the same way. The ywo looked at each other, nodded, and left the room.

~~~~~

Van and Raven went into the hangar. 

"Okay, what's up with that dude?" Van said. "He can't possibly be normal. He might have exagerrated, but-I dunno…"

"The story doesn't bother me. He keeps looking over at you and having silent little panic attacks," Raven leaned against the wall. "My suspisions are rising."

"Why would I freak him out so much?" Van blinked.

"I don't know… Look, you got to many things for your small mind to think about right now. I'll keep my eye on him, follow him around and stuff," Raven said. The two agreed and went back to eat.

~~~~~~~~

The night swept in cold and misty at the base where Hiltz lay.

"Crescent, report," Han said to her sternly as he walked into the room where the top fighters usually worked.

"He has not yet returned, sir," Crescent said, annoyed at having to call him sir. "_Prodigy_ over there says there's a 60% chance he was killed in battle when he crossed paths with a Gaurdian Force member, sir."

"Are you certain he crossed paths with one?" He looked over at the girl in the shadows who continually typed on her computer.

"It is impossible to know for sure sir," She said quietly. "Perhaps if I went out and looked for him I-"

"Do as you wish. Find him. We can't fight the Gaurdian Force without our trio. Minus one and our entire battle strategy is screwed up," Han said.

"You say that as though you are fighting with us, Freigheight, when in truth, you're just telling us what to do," Crescent crossed her arms, smirking ever so evilly.

"You best shut up, Crescent," Han growled. 

"Hmph. Make me," Crescent narrowed her eyes as her smirk became a scowl. Han swung around and slapped her hard across the face. She fell over and slid a few feet.

"Oh, no!" The girl in the shadows stood putting her hands to her mouth, ready to run over and help her.

"Move and I'll ram your head into that computer screen, girl. She brought this upon herself so, let's see her fight back," Han said.

"Y-yes sir," The girl said and sat down again. Crescent pulled herself up growling.

"I'm not afraid of you…." She scowled and got to her feet. She then went at him and made a kick for his side. Of course, being as strong and experienced as he was, he dodged the move easily and followed up with a punch in the back. She then flung around and managed to kick him. 

"Damn you!" He cried, his stomach throbbing where she kicked him.

"I'm pretty tough for-for a woman, huh, boy?" Crescent said but failed to fit her words as she wavered a little and tried to keep from vomiting. She realized only when he turned in her direction that there was no way of winning the fight. She turned and ran in the direction of the room where her love lay recupperating.

~~~~~~~~

Crescent had run quite fast and almost made it, but when she turned to slam the door, he was standing there. Crescent couldn't help but gasp and back up as best as she could as her knees trembled. "He's gonna kill me…" She thought and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Han, that's enough for now, wouldn't you say?" A voice called from the right of the room. Ambient growled from his cage. Crescent turned around slowly.

"You're back…" Crescent whispered as the red head stepped from his chamber. She ran to him and flung her arms around him, crying into his chest. 

"Master Hiltz," Han bowed as if he hadn't spoken about him the way he did. Crescent didn't even pay attention to him.

"You may let go now, Crescent," Hiltz said. She did as told and stood aside, smiling ear to ear.

"Han," Hiltz saluted. Han returned the salute and smiled fakely.

"My masters!" The shadow girl appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interuppt this moment sirs, but there is a transmission coming through. It appears he's alive after all!" Even in yelling, she wasn't very loud.

"Well, well, let's see where flute boy has been for the past few days. I'm going give him a good talking to," Crescent cracked her knuckles and headed down the hall, then Han, then Hiltz.

"Allright then," Hiltz said. "Let's see how things go and get our hands on the Gaurdian Force. I'm disappointed that you haven't already beaten them. Han, are your leadership skills slipping?"

"No, sir. Our fighters aren't trained well enough," Han scowled. "I've done my job. I suggest they do theirs."

"I trust that's the truth, you being second in command. I'll do my best to help you get your hands on Van A.S.A.P for your fine job," Hiltz said.

"Yes sir," Han said then thought, "Then I'll get you, Hiltz…Your days are limited." He then smirked and continued walking in brisk strides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh, Han is such a good bad guy isn't he. ^-^ A lot cooler and not to mention cuter than Hiltz huh. ^__^ Isn't this story makin' ya wonder? I think this is one of my favorite fics so far. Crescent by far is one of the coolest female villans I've ever created…well, she's not EXACTLY a bad guy is she? I don't really know her roll in the story….^-^;


	9. Chp9: Silverwolf loves, Raven discovers

Chp.9: Silverwolf loves, Raven discovers….

Silverwolf had made his way into his Command Wolf and had gotten onto transmission. Raven had followed him. He luckily left the top open so that the stealthy Raven could slide in the back seat. 

"Come in, base…this is Silverwolf," He said tapping on his dashboard, A screen came on, and a girl in the dark gasped.

"You're alive?"

"Duh," Siverwolf said. She left the place. There was silence for quite a few minutes.

"Silverwolf! Where the hell have you been the past few days?!?! I'm real pissed at you!" Raven gasped silently at the screen. The girl with green hair! Crescent, wasn't it?! But that could only mean…

"Listen, girly, I'm helping you guys out. I met up with a friend in the desert, and it turns out Mr. Freigheight lives here right now. I'm gonna convert my friend and my girl over to our group and then we can all attack the Gaurdian Force! Easy cheese, man."

"Your girl? HA! That's a laugh," Crescent said. "Well, whatever. Just hurry up and get your butt back here so you can lead us on, flute boy."

"Hold on, I'll send you the directions," Silverwolf began to type. Raven couldn't take it. He rammed his fist on top of Silverwolf's making him scream out and accidently shut down the transmission. He flung around.

"Found you out, Silverwolf," Raven said.

"Damn you, bird!" 

"Excuse me? My name is Raven!"

"Whatever!" Silverwolf jumped out of the Command Wolf and took off running. Raven began to follow, but then thought about something. Crescent's voice was still on the com link screaming curse words and the like. He flipped the transmission back on. 

"He's busy," Raven said.

"Raven? Damn you!" Crescent screamed.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," Raven smirked. His expression changed, however, when he saw Hiltz in the background. "So, y-you're back…"

"Indeed Raven, and if you plan to live, you'd better keep your mouth shut about Silverwolf."

"Or what?"

"Or, I will see personally that he kills Reese," Hiltz smirked. Crescent flung her head around surprised.

"But-" She began.

"Crescent," Hiltz looked her in the eye and away she shrunk.

"Hiltz…" raven whispered lowly, unable to put into words his hatrid for him. Hiltz just laughed.

"Here's one thing you can do, Raven," Han stepped up to the screen. It startled Raven at Van and his resemblance. "Tell Van that his days are limited. I comin' to get him." He even sounded like Van! The transmission shut off.

"Now what?" Raven banged his head on the dashboard, jumped out, and went inside.

~~~~~~~

"Hey, Moonbay," Silverwolf beamed as he walked into her room, guitar in hand.

"Y-yes?" Moonbay blinked. 

"I uh-um-well I- I wrote you a song…" Silverwolf blushed. Moonbay sat down on the bed. He sat down in a chair, tuned his guitar, and began to play a slow, sweet, lullaby-like tune.

__

What can I say?

The games that are played--

Life is so hard---

But you make it better my girl

I just can't see

How you want me to be---

But I'll do anything just for you---

Love is a dangerous toy

But I'll play if you will too

'Cuz I just realized

There will be no

Gettin' over you

Your smile brighten the day

Your eyes shine like the night

Your lips all curled in a smile

Is how I like you to be

And just know….

Love is a dangerous game

But I am not scared to play

Cause I just realized

There will be no

Gettin' over you

Oooh, oooh

And I don't think want to….

He blushed after he played the last chord. "Eh-eh-heheh…" He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"That was beautiful…" Moonbay whispered, shocked that he felt that way.

"Well I-uh-I always kinda liked you, Moonbay…" Silverwolf smiled. 

"I-I'm flattered that you feel so strongly for me, but-well this was sorta unexpected. I-I don't know what to say…" Moonbay looked at her feet.

"You don't need to say anything," Silverwolf chimed. Moonbay was silently as he practically skipped out of the room humming. He didn't even notice Irvine, who was leaning on the wall in the hallway giving him an evil look.

"Woah, wait just a minute…What am I doing?" Irvine thought. "Why am I so mad all of a sudden? Am I---_jealous_? Hell no! Why would I be jealous?!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Van?" Fiona entered his room. He was taking a nap. "Oh uh-" She got ready to leave when she looked at him. She slowly walked over to him and kneeled at his bedside. "I never noticed how handsome he is…" She thought. "He has such beautiful features…" She slowly ran her finger, ver lightly, along his cheek, across his eyebrows, down his nose, and to his lips. "She watched him breath in and out quietly, his chest rising and falling ever so much. She slowly pushed herself up and leaned over his face. She got a meer cenimeter away from his lips when she stopped. "Oh my gosh! What am I doing?!" Her mind screamed. She quickly got up and ran from the room, slamming the door a little to hard.

"Huh?" Van rose up shocked by the loud noise. "Woah, my dreams are getting more real….First there's this angel above me, the she left and slammed the door…Man…" He rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "I'm such a moron," Van said out loud.

"No duh…" was heard from the door.

"Shut up, Thomas!" Van yelled and pouted, then plopped back down on the bed. "Still thought," He thought. "I could feel her hand on my face….I could feel her breathing near my mouth. Dude, I have some serious mental issues…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter was fun to write. Good one on Thomas there at the end! It's funny how the characters just happen to be strolling by when someone admits they're a moron. As for Silverwolf, I bet I surprised a few of you. I was kinda shocked that no one pointed out that "flute boy" was missing as long as Silverwolf had been with the others. First REAL Van/Fiona moment there. I'll get into that later. Oh, and BTW, there WILL be a sequel to this…or rather a spinoff thing. I dunno.


	10. Chp10: Irvine gets jealous, Silverwolf a...

Chp.10: Irvine gets jealous, Silverwolf asks

Irvine sat in his room fiddling on his pawn shop guitar. He hadn't played it in forever, and even considering, he was still pretty good. He played a few chords and stopped. Van walked in watching thoughtfully. 

"Hey, you're pretty good," Van smirked.

"Eh, I used to be good. I used to be able to play guitar better than Silverwolf. I dunno, I guess he's practiced. Where is he anyways?"

"On a date with Moonbay," Van said nonchalantly. Irvine twitched. 

"Oh…" Irvine said flattly. Van didn't seem to notice as he went through Irvine's assortment of instruments. He pulled out a mandolin and began to mess with it.

"My dad played one of these. He taught me a little, then I taught some more to myself," Van sat down on the bed and continued tuning it, then put it down. "What's up?"

"Nothin'" Irvine said. "Why?"

"I dunno, you just look-well-angry," Van said shrugging. "I mean, more than usual. Whatsa matter?"

"I-I don't know, I just-Well, I guess since my two best friends are dating, it feels weird," Irvine said.

"Woah, that'd be like you and Fiona dating," Van shivered. "No offense, but that's just creepy."

"Yeah, Fiona's like my little sister or-my daughter even,"Irvine said. 

"Yeah! I mean, whoa-" Van looked Irvine in the face. "I don't believe it…"

"Wh-what?" Irvine asked blinking.

"You---You're jealous!" Van perked up.

"Wh-what?!" Irvine grew wide eyed. "AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!---Aw, shit," Irvine muttered as Van danced around.

"_Irvine I-IS JEAL-ous, Irvine I-IS JEAL-ous!" _Van sang, skipping around the now standing mercenary. 

"SHUT UP!" Irvine said, now blushing madly.

"Aw, powe widdle Uhvine is embawesed," Van gave a funny fake pout face with sparkly eyes.

"Van…?"

"Yes?"

"DIE!!!"

~~~~~~~~

"So, uh-the weather is really nice tonight, eh Moonbay?" Silverwolf asked. Moonbay walked next to him in an orange dress with no straps and her hair hanging down and pulled back. She had on her brown platforms and felt like she stood out compared to him and his average outfit. "Oh, uh-sorry I didn't have anything nice to wear. I know I must be embarrasing you."

"Aw, no. I'd settle for average clothes more than this anyway," Moonbay said smiling.

"Hey Moonbay? I was wondering…" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, I uh-have this group you see, and I- I need to get back to it soon. So uh-will you-will you come w-with me?" Silverwolf gave her a sideways glance with his cheeks blushing.

"Wh-what?" Moonbay flung around and stared into his eyes. "B-but Van and Fiona a-and Irvine and Thomas…"

"Y-you don't have to come if you don't want to…" Silverwolf looked at his feet. "I-I'll understand if you want to stay with them. After all, they mean so much to you." His voice had a certain dissapointment in it that wrenched Moonbay's heart.

"Well….I could go check it out. I could stay for a few days…" Moonbay said.

"Really?" He looked up in delight, taking her hands in his. "You mean it?"

"Uh-yeah, sure," Moonbay said with a fake enthusiasm. To tell the truth, she wasn't very sure about this. He wasn't eleven or ten anymore, he was an adult, and she didn't know anything about him anymore. What she did know was that he was Irvine's best friend, and a very sweet boyfriend. For some reason though, she felt like she was also betraying Irvine.

"Oh, wonderful!" Silverwolf, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Just great! It'll be so great1 We'll spend so much time together, and we'll go around, and do all kinds of other stuff!" He spoke quickly and couldn't seem to stand still.

"Y-yeah," Moonbay laughed nervously. Her mind kept trailing back to Irvine, his voice ringing in her head and telling her she was making a mistake.

"It'll be so awesome! You and the other girls will get along so good and then they'll stop RAGGING me about playing the flute and we'll get to fight in battle and go out together and we'll just be together and get to know each other and-and-oh, I'm talking to much!" Silverwolf sat down and exhaled. "Hoo boy, I need to remember to breathe."

"You're silly!" Moonbay laughed.

~~~~~~~

"Goodness, look at Van run," Fiona watched as Van bounded past, Irvine behind him with a guitar raised high in the air.

"Yeah…" Reese sipped her tea. "Men do that."

"W-wait for me, Irvine! I wanna hurt him too!" Raven yelled, jumping over the couch and bounding away.

"Really?" Fiona asked. Reese sweatdropped.

"Girl, didya not notice?"

"I thought it was a game," Fiona blushed in embarrasment and looked at her feet.

"Only for the predator, hon, only for the predator," Reese said. "Ya' know, somethin' about pink dresses and long blonde hair makes people a bit dense, eh?"

"I am NOT dense," Fiona said.

"I know, I was just testing you…Ya' know, you need a new look," Reese nodded. "Definitely. Ya' need a man at your feet. It's wonderful, believe me I know."

"A new look?"

"Yeah…Tomorrow, you and me and Moonbay will take you out to town and make you a NEW WOMAN!"

"Uh…okay?" Fiona felt afraid…Very afraid…She could trust Moonbay and Reese though, right? They were her best friends, right? They'd never do anything to bother her, right? RIGHT?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh…Short. Dang. I've been writing short chapters today. Wuh-oh, Moonbay is going with Silvy, but Silvy's group is…bum bum bum…THE BAD GUYS!!!!!!! PLOT TWIST! WAH-HOO!! 


	11. Chp11:Irvine's despairand what's this? H...

Chp.11: Irvine's despair…and what's this? Han's misunderstanding

Silverwolf and Moonbay walked in together. "Goodnight, Moonbay," Silverwolf said. 

"Goodnight," Moonbay said.

Irvine was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk when he saw Silverwolf lean down and kiss Moonbay. His breath caught in his throat.

"No!" He thought. "He can't-he can't do that, can he? M-moonbay…" He turned around and ran out the other way, going straight to his room, not even getting his glass of milk. He rammed his head into his pillow and screamed. In the middle of his scream, he broke into tears.

"Dammit, Silverwolf, I love her…Give her back…" He whispered into the pillow. "Don't take her away. Please don't take her away."

~~~~~~~~

_A child's voice cried out into the night. It wailed for the voices to stop, for the people to go away and let the child be…But they wouldn't leave. The poor child didn't deserve this. His brother didn't hear it. His sister didn't hear it. No one would ever listen hard enough. They had to be able to hear it! Was he not the only one listening? The only one who would battle these demons? Was he not the one that needed help and attention to destroy these monsters?! _

"Han, Han, wake up…" A little voice, very similar to the crying child's voice said. He shook Han's small, skinny body ever so slightly.

Han rose up in a flash, gasping for air and scaring his twin, Van. "Kill him…Han, you don't want this boy taking your glory…" The voice echoed creepily, and yet familiarly into the tormented boy's mind.

"Han, you were crying. What's wrong?" Little Van asked. 

Han eyed him in shock. He couldn't hear the voices! Why could he not hear the voices when they would scream in his ear? Why would he look so innocent as if he had no idea what was going on?! Were they not speaking of his murder? Were they not telling Han to kill this boy that looked like him? Why could he not hear these horrible voices?! Why did he act as though he didn't understand?!

"Get away from me…" The child murmered, eyeing him dangerously.

"But-"

"Kill him….KILL HIM!"

Han put his hands over his ears and screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

Van screamed out in fear and shock and ran from the room to the safety of his father and sister.

Han rose up from bed in a gasp, just like he had done always. Sweat poured down his face. He looked around. He was alone….alone again….always….alone….. He stood up and ran to the mirror.

"It's your fault, Van," Han said speaking to his reflection. "You were always the talk that the voices spoke of…You were the one…They were telling me to get you….You'd always get the attention….Even from the VOICES!" Han punched the mirror, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. His knuckles bled, but the pain was small compared to the wrenching his heart had done his entire life. "Damn you, Van…You were never innocent as you made everyone believe…Those voices knew you would become greedy for attention…that's why they made it my destiny to destroy you…and when I do…they'll go away….they'll all just go away…" He slid down the side of the wall, his fingers running through his hair. "I'll make them go away…"

~~~~~~~

Moonbay woke up by a shake of her shoulder. "Hey, Moonbay…" She looked up and saw Silverwolf standing there. "C'mon."

"Wh-Now?" Moonbay rose up.

"Yeah, we need to go now," Silverwolf said, knowing that if Raven saw him he'd be caught. Everyone was still asleep right now.

"Silverwolf, I-I'm not so sure about this. I mean, I don't get to say goodbye? Won't they think I ran out on them? I'm not sure you know this but we're fighting a pretty bad fight right now. I think they might need me," Moonbay said.

"They'll be fine. They have Van, Irvine, and Raven to help. Let's go," Silverwolf pulled her out of her bed. He had done the liberty of packing her stuff for her. He had left out her usual outfit to wear. She quickly changed, knowing he was still in there. "I'll put the bags away, wait here."

~~~~~~

Moonbay walked right out of her room after Silverwolf and looked at all of the doors to her friends' rooms. Her eyes filled with tears that she let flow freely down her cheeks. She hung her head in sadness and whimpered a bit.

"M-moonbay?"

"Huh? Irvine?!" She quickly wiped her tears away. Irvine stood there in his pants rubbing his eye sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Irvine asked.

"Uhh…Nothing! Nothing," Moonbay smiled.

"I don't believe you," Irvine walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Moonbay, you can tell me."

"No, Irvine, leave me alone,"Moonbay said.

"But-"

"No, Irvine!" Moonbay pushed him back.

"Jeez, Moonbay, what's your deal? I don't under-"

"You don't need to," Moonbay said.

"Okay, okay, that's fine. Uh-Can I---talk to you?"

"Um-okay," Moonbay whispered. The went and sat on Moonbay's bed.

"Moonbay, I-well, I know Silverwolf is your boyfriend, and you guys really like each other, but I-what I mean to say is-well-uh-Moonbay, I-"

"Moonbay, let's-Irvine," Silverwolf stared wide eyed. "Oh, crap."

"You're leaving?" Irvine asked.

"Well uh-"

"You are leaving, aren't you," Irvine's voice dropped tone and spoke like someone had died, someone named Irvine. His heart started to hurt. He'd never felt such pain.

"Uh-what did you want to tell me?" Moonbay asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nevermind," Irvine looked away, eyes closed.

"What?"

"I said nevermind! Get lost, if you really want to go," Irvine said and plopped down on her bed.

"But-"

"C'mon, Moonbay, let's go," Silverwolf said. He looked at Irvine. "Do you--want to come?"

"My feet are planted firmly with my friends. If Moonbay's boots don't stick as much, see if I care," Irvine then turned on his side, facing away from them.

"Irvine…" Moonbay whispered. She whispered to Silverwolf to leave a moment, and he did as he was told. She then turned to Irvine with a glare and tears in her eyes. "I wasn't sure I wanted to leave at first, but if you're sooooo ready to see me leave, then I think I've made up my mind. Goodbye, Irvine. Tell everyone else I'll miss them."

"Apparently you won't miss'em that much. You ARE leaving after all," Irvine said as Moonbay left the room crying silently.

Only after she was gone did Irvine speak again. "I love you, Moonbay."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Moonbay?" Reese asked sitting at the table. She turned to Raven. "Raaaven? Can I have some money? Pleeeeeaaaaassseee?"

"Let me think about itNO!" Raven yelled. He then turned away and Reese stuck her tounge out at him.

"Moonbay's not coming," Irvine said emotionessly, staring at his plate. "She's gone."

"GONE?!" Van rose up from his sleeping spot on the table as if he'd never been asleep.

"B-but--Who'll help me?" Reese cried, making everyone wonder what the hell she was talking about.

"But---she can't be gone!" Fiona cried out, slamming her hands on the table with a shocked, hurt look on her face.

"Blame Silverwolf, the bastard," Irvine said. He stood and left quickly.

"Irvine wait! IRVINE!" Van yelled, but it was useless.

"Look what you did now, Reese, you scared him," Raven said.

"SHUT UP RAVEN!" She said, braking her plate on his head.

"OWWWW!! DAMMIT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woah, Han has some serious mental issues, doesn't he? O.o…I feel sorry for him…I really feel sorry for Irvine though…..and Raven. His poor head.


	12. Chp12: A talk with the shadow girl

Chp.12 A talk with the shadow girl

"This is it," Silverwolf said.

"It took a while to get he-Hey, where are we exactly?" Moonbay looked around. They were in some kind of hangar with a Storm Sworder on the right, and a Geno Saurer on the left. In the back was what looked like a broken down red blade liger. 

"This is Villecentes. It means power in the Ancient Zoidian language. That's what this V mark on my head stands for."

"I guess I never noticed it before. I-wait…I've seen that mark before," Moonbay thought back. "That green-headed girl had =that mark on her head! -But she-"

"So this is what you've been doing, flute boy. What took you so long?" Moonbay looked down and saw none other than the girl she was just speaking about. 

"Pipe down, wench," Silverwolf yelled.

"Ah, another one of your many instruments, a pipe is. How do you think wench offends me? Not very much, I'll tell you right now. Now bring that woman down here right now, and go report your return."

"Whatever," Silverwolf said and picked Moonbay up.

"No! NO! You tricked me! Let me go this instant! I want to go back home! I-" Moonbay then fell out of his arms. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Moonbay!" Silverwolf screamed.

"Quit screaming!" Crescent yelled as she flew up on Emerald's back and caught her mid-fall. "It hurts my ears."

"Later much," Silverwolf said leaving.

"Whatever," Crescent said as Emerald landed on the ground. "Lemme guess, Silverwolf made you think he was a nice dude and brought you here. Idiot. Now your little friend is gonna come lookin' for you…Irvine, was it? You're Moonbay. I remember him calling you that. C'mon, as long as you're here, you might as well relax."

Moonbay couldn't understand it. Crescent was being nice! But why…?

~~~~~~ 

"This is my room. It ain't much, but it's gotta place to lay down. Check out any of the books and stuff if you want. I'll be back in a while. Oh, and if Jubilee comes in, just let her be. She never speaks to anyone."

"Jubilee?" Moonbay asked.

"Yeah, she's about thirteen, fourteen, somewhere around there. Got orangey hair, green eyes. Cries a lot, I'll tell you that. See you."

"uh-yeah…" Moonbay muttered.

Crescent was gone. Moonbay sat down on the white mattress with the green blanket, supposing it was Crescent's and took a large book from a pile. She began flipping through it. It looked like a bunch of pictures made by a little girl or something. It was definitely a photo album, but it strangely consisted of strangers.

The farther she flipped into the book, she found little writings by different people. It seemed that Crescent was keeping a book on all kinds of people with little writings showing how they tick.

~~~~~~

"Mr. Han, sir," a quiet, high-pitched voice whispered as the shadowed girl, Jubilee opened the door. "I brought you your morning coffee…Sir?" 

Han was against the wall as he was the night before, right by the window, the light shining on his beautiful face. He was asleep…and crying in his dreams.

"Sir?" Jubilee whispered again, afraid to wake him, afraid he'd slap her or kick her or yell. "Sir…are you awake?…" She walked quietly over and kneeled next to him, putting her blue gloved onto his cheek.

Han's eyes flung open. Jubilee fell backward, nearly spilling the coffee. "Jubilee…" Han said sternly. "Leave."

"I-I just brought you your coffee like e-everyday, sir," Jubilee said fearfully.

"Leave me, Jubilee, please…" Han hung his head, hiding his face. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to harm you."

"Y-yes sir," Jubilee said setting the coffee cup and pitcher on the floor. "I'll go now."

"You'd better," Han muttered and watched her leave. 

~~~~~

Jubilee shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She could hear some shuffling around, a wail of depression, then things breaking against the wall. She lowered her head, her orange bangs falling over her eyes. 

"Why?…" She thought. "Why do I feel so sorry for him?…He made me leave my family to work for him…He hit me countless times when I did something not to his liking….He wants to kill his own kin….and yet, I feel sorry for him….I feel as if he deserves better….Is it--because it is not his fault?"

She ran off down the hall, swung open the bedroom door and ran in, slamming the door behind her. She then burst into tears, hanging her head and sliding down till she was sitting. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed loudly.

"What's wrong, little girl?"

Jubilee felt an arm go around her. She looked up and saw Moonbay's face gleaming in the firelight. Despite the windowless room, she looked lovely in the light. "wh-who are you?" Jubilee sniffled.

"My name is Moonbay. I'll tell you more about me later. Crescent told me not to talk to you, but I can't help myself. Stand up, lemme look at you."

Jubilee rose to her feet. Moonbay looked at her. She had on a high collared black shirt that stopped right below her chest and went around going downward. She had red shoulder protectors with a white stripe around the end (kinda like Sango's in Inu Yasha), her arms were bare, and her gloves were blue. She had a black belt that hooked with a silver buckle downward, making the part where her stomach showed shaped like a diamond. She had on red side covers (ya know, like Van has except his is a tannish color), blue pants, and red boots pulled up over the pants. She had orange hair that was short, and blue eyes that looked sad. The V mark was on her forehead.

"Now, then, look at you! How could you be so sad right now? You're a beautiful, and obviously smart girl."

"I was taken away from my mom and brother…They made me come here to become a strategist and organizer…but Master Han is why I'm really upset," Jubilee said. "I feel sorry for him…He might seem like a bad man, but he's really so tormented and torn inside that he doesn't know right from wrong anymore…"

"Really?" Moonbay asked sitting back down on Crescent's bed. Jubilee came and sat next to her. 

"Yes, I hear him screaming and breaking things in his room all the time, but when someone tries to talk to him about it, he hits them or kicks them or yells, anything to avoid the subject. He's afraid of what would happen if someone knew what was wrong with him. He's too filled with pride to try and get someone to help him….or at least that's how I've observed it," She said.

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard a different side of the story. See, I'm from Van's-"

"SHHH! Don't say his name….Han might hear you…His brother's name sets him off," Jubilee whispered.

"O-oh, well, I'm on his side. I don't know what he could have done for Han to hate him so much. He's a great, silly guy."

"I never said he did anything," Jubilee said hugging herself. "He just thinks that for some reason."

"You've looked into this a lot, haven't you?" Moonbay said. 

"Mmhmm."

"This girl cares so much," Moonbay thought. "Even though this man took her from her home, she wants to help him."

"I know he's got a good heart…It's just shadowed by darkness, that's all….Moonbay? Tell me…Can you help me help him? Even as a genius, I don't know what to do. Only you, who hasn't grown up in this group of sadness and sorrow could understand. Do you have someone you really care about? Tell me how'd you'd treat this person if something like this was to happen…."

"I-I do, actually, and-if I had to help him with something like that I'd-- I'd probably confront him and give him the affection he needs. Affection is something that keeps a person sane sometimes. I mean, it seems to me that this leader of yours doesn't get very much of that. After he opens up to you, you can find out what's wrong and try to fix it. See? It works out."

"You're right, Moonbay…w-will you help me?" Jubilee looked hopefully at her.\

"Sure," She smiled.


	13. Chp13: Painful Memories

Chp.13: Painful Memories

Everybody seemed to be in a solemn mood, especially Irvine, with Moonbay gone. There was hardly any talking.

Van had decided that he would go for a ride in his blade liger. He'd gotten the information on the man who took his lost memories by Maria earlier that morning, and he was ready to find out.

He came to a stop at a laboratory looking place. There was a man with glasses and Dr.D outside.

"Hey there!" Van waved. He jumped out and walked over.

"Hey, Van, you look tired," Dr.D said. "You should sleep more. You look older than me!" Of course he wasn't serious, but Van had been getting about five hours sleep for the past week or so. He'd train a lot more, and was getting even more talented. Of course, he had Raven, his training partner, to thank for that.

"Come with me, Mr. Freigheight," The guy with the glasses and white lab overcoat said. Van followed the other men inside into a metal hall, down two corridors off of that main hall, and into a white room with pods and tubes and tools and other science junk.

"We believe we can reawaken your memories, Mr. Freigheight. I removed them when you were no more than a mere child. Boy, have you changed since then," The glasses guy said. "I am Dr.Linko.

"Uh-nice to meet you--again," Van shook his hand. 

"Please, sit down. I'm going to recover the needed instruments. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this? It will be severely painful…"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then," Dr.Linko said.

"Y-yeah," Van was left alone while the two doctors left. He was terrified, but he wouldn't let them know that. "I must be strong…I must remember…" He muttered.

Dr.Linko and Dr.D returned a few moments later with a chair with a helmet on it and cuffs for legs and wrists. Van twitched slightly in discomfort. 

Dr.Linko opened a passage on the top of the helmet and put a jar full of mist inside it. The helmet made a hissing noise and closed its lid on the top. Van gulped.

"Please sit down, Mr.Freigheight," Dr.Linko said hesitantly. Van slowly walked toward the chair feeling his heart pounding and sweat pouring down his face. His breaths became large and drawn out. His fear was taking him. He didn't want to remember. 

It was too much.

"No."

He couldn't take it.

"Mr.Freigheight? Are you alright?"

It was destroying him.

"Van!"

Everything went black….

~~~~~~~~~

"Van, my boy, are you alright? Speak to us!" Dr.D's voice cried. Van opened his eyes. He was on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"It's okay," Dr.Linko said wiping Van's face with a wet cloth. "You were only out for about a minute. I can understand if you don't want to-"

"NO! I have to! I need to get to the bottom of this. It's the only way to stop him… Please, I'm ready now."

"Okay," Linko said, not in the mood to argue. He helped Van onto his feet and into the chair. The helmet landed on his head. The cuffs hooked to him. There was no way he could move. He looked around frantically as discomfort settled in him.

The helmet lit up, sparks flying into the air. 

Van's scream roared out through the building.

~~~~~~~

Van was a child, merely a skinny little kid. It was dark. He heard crying. He rose up and looked around. Across the room was another bed, with a boy in it. He was sobbing.

"Han, Han, wake up," Van called as he ran over to the little boy. "_This is a memory…."_ He thought to himself.

"Get away from me…" Han muttered.

"But, Han, I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Han yelled and Van ran from the room.

"Daddy! Maria!" He cried.

"Van…" A voice called from behind. He turned around and saw Han glaring crazily at him through the dark. "They'll go away… the voices will go away when I kill you!" He reached forward to strangle Van. 

Van's eyes grew wide with fear as he ran for his life. He ran into the kitchen. He could get out through the backdoor. A crash slammed behind him. Van's reflexes forced him to turn around. Han had pulled the silverware drawer out, and it had crashed to the floor. In his hand was a butcher knife.

"Stop running, Van!" He yelled as he ran forward and swiped at him. It cut the front of his shirt, leaving a bloody mark on his chest. He fell backwards in fear and shock and pain.

"Stop it!" He cried, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Han! NO!" Van heard and saw the shadow of his father in the doorway. 

"DAD!"

Van closed his eyes and opened them once more only this time, it was daytime, and he was staring up at the clouds, a year younger.

"Hey, Van?"

Van looked over to his side and saw Han lying there in an outfit with no sleeves that looked similar to what Van wore when he was fourteen. His was red and dark brown while Van was wearing the same outfit but light blue and tan color.

"What is it?"

"What're you gonna do when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a zoid pilot, just like dad! I'll be so famous, everyone will remember my name!"

"Cool…."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I've always wanted to find a girl that I really like who really cares about me. Then, I'd live out my life with her. You know, like dad wanted to do with mom."

"Yeah, I miss her."

"Me too… Hey, Van?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, bro."

It echoed as other memories began flooding into his head all at once, but two lines stood out. "_I love you, bro."_ And the worst of all… "_I hate you, Van! I'll kill you!"_

~~~~~~~~

A tear ran down his face. He opened his eyes. Pain had entered into his head. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, not physically but in his heart. His eyes then came into focus.

Fiona was above him, brushing hair out of his face. "Van, you're okay… aren't you?"

"Fiona…" was all he could say. He rose up and looked at her. She looked back at him. He flung his arms around her and just broke down. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "It was so horrible…" He choked.

"Van…" She whispered. She'd never seen him this way before. He was so upset, so hurt inside. She didn't think it would be that horrible. Of course, when Dr.D called her, she could hear his screaming in the background. She never wanted to go through something like that, not after seeing how it broke the normally strong Van.


	14. Chp14: A chance meeting

Chp.14: A Chance Meeting

Crescent climbed into her Storm Sworder, Emerald following behind her. "I figure we should ride, hmm Emerald?"

She roared in agreement.

"For crying out loud, I mean. You can't get a bath there. Silverwolf always spending too much time in there… I guess he doesn't think that a girl's gotta bathe. Oh, well. There's a lake over there," She said as they flew through the sky.

~~~~~~~~

Crescent stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the lake surrounded by palm trees and rocks. She sunk into the cold water and sighed. "I dunno why people don't like cold baths. I find it relaxing myself," She said to Emerald who roared. "Please keep watch for me, Emerald, my precious." She rubbed Emerald's nose.

Emerald roared assuringly and clanked away.

~~~~~~~~

Thomas sat boredly at the kitchen table. He still had bandages around his head, and his arm had no sleeve since it was bandaged as well.

"Thomas…"

He looked up tiredly at his brother. "I can't go anywhere now that Beek and the Dibison are gone… I'm so bored I could die just to have something to do…."

"Why don't you just borrow a zoid…?" Karl asked.

"Could I? Really?"

"Yeah, but it'll overheat a lot, so you'll have to take it to a cool spot once in a while… There are a few oasis's not to far from here.

"Yeah, okay… the zoid might not be good, but at least it works…" Thomas sighed and followed his brother to get the rental zoid.

~~~~~~~

"Hey, this isn't so bad… I don't really like Guyzaks, but it's okay," Thomas said to himself as the zoid trudged on through the desert. A light came on on the dashboard.

"Overheating, huh… Hang on, we're almost to an oasis," He told the zoid reassuringly. 

~~~~~~~

The zoid barely made it to the oasis when it shut down.

"Aw, jeez looks like I'll be here for awhile…" Thomas hopped out of the Guyzak and onto the cool sand. "Oh, well, at least it's nice here… Now where would the water be…?"

He looked around. "Hmmmm… Ah, over at those rocks."

~~~~~~~

Emerald laid in the safety of the trees, asleep. Crescent was taking her time in the pool of water. It didn't bother Emerald though. She was as loyal to her master as she could be. It was her job to protect her, and she'd never go against that.

She purred in her slumber when her senses picked up on something. She opened her orange eyes and rose her head, blending in with the trees. Her eyes narrowed in on the sound of the footsteps, then widened when the person came into view. 

~~~~~~~~

"Oh, man am I parched," Thomas said as he stepped ever closer to the pool of cold water.

He swore he heard a growl but ignored it.

Clank. Clank.

He looked around suspiciously. He shook his head as he stepped forward.

Ryar…."

Now he was feeling a bit nervous. He stepped into view of the pool. Bad mistake.

~~~~~~~~

Crescent turned around when she heard footsteps. Thomas stood there wide eyed with shock. Crescent stared back with equal shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crescent screamed out and splashed under the water.

"Oh, man…. What was that?" Thomas stared at where she had gone. "Freaky…."

POW! A bullet soared past his ear.

Crescent stood behind a rock with a gun in her hand. 

"Holy sh-" Thomas began.

POW! It barely missed him. Then shots went crazy as Crescent shot every which way Thomas went. It was a good thing she was so freaked out, otherwise Thomas would have been dead on her first shot.

He hit the dirt as a shot flew over his back.

"Wh-what?" Crescent pushed the trigger, but nothing happened. She was out of amo. "Dammit…"

Thomas looked up as she dropped down behind the rock. He laid there watching in shock. "Wh-what just happened?" He whispered.

Emerald clanked over to him. He looked fearfully up at her. She licked him upside the face with her long metal tongue. "Ewwwww…" He thought as the mechanically produced saliva stuck to his face. 

Crescent stomped around the rock with her clothes on, except for her gloves and shoes which she carried in her hands. Her hair was dripping. She dropped the stuff down on the ground and glared menacingly at him.

"eh-heh…. Sorry?" Thomas tried.

"You'd better be glad I'm out of bullets…"

"Look, I-I didn't know you were there, see, and I came from the other end so I didn't see your zoid and-"

"You'd better get up. Laying like that can hurt the wounds."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Get up…. Then leave… Get it?"

"I-I can't leave… My zoid overheated."

"Well, then leave me alone…."

"But I-"

"Go away!"

"I-I'm sorry… Did I freak you out?"  


"Of course not."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon, tell me… I promise I won't tell anyone else…"

"Fine… If it'll get you to shut up…. I----I'm uncomfortable with my body…"

"Huh? B-but you have a beautiful body," He said standing up, smiling shyly, and blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so, but I don't like it being seen or held by anyone okay…? I'm a very private person…"

"You mean, you don't even want Hiltz to see or hold you?"

"Oh, yeah…. That's where I've seen you before," She looked over at him. "Even if I wanted him to, he doesn't have time… Now leave me alone, fool, before I decide to go get my machine gun out of my Storm Sworder."

"Ah-okay…" Thomas stood there in silence.

"Ryar," Emerald said clanking over to her master. Crescent patted her soothingly. 

"Stupid," She said smiling. "I told you to keep watch."

"Ya' know… You shouldn't be afraid of being held or seen… You're really pretty, and if you love someone, you shouldn't feel uncomfortable when they hold you in their arms…. Only when you know something is not right should you feel uncomfortable. You of all people would know what is right, wouldn't you? I mean, if you're really in love with Hiltz…."

"Are you questioning my love for him?"

"I don't have to. Wh-when I first saw you that day… When you talked about him and all… I could see it in your eyes…"

"-and what were you doing looking into my eyes…?"

"I couldn't help it…" He said.

She stood there for a moment trying to contemplate what he had said. She turned around but saw he had gotten up and left. 

"I-I didn't even catch his name…. Come, my precious, let's go home," She patted her head and walked off toward her zoid on the other side of the oasis.


	15. Chp15: Battle

Chp.15: The first battle

Van had returned home, but he still seemed pretty shaken up. No one could come up behind him unexpectedly and say "Hey, Van," without him freaking out a little. Fiona was extra careful with him and would often take him in her arms for no reason at all. It definitely helped him. It wasn't long until he was in his early morning training sessions with Raven again. 

"Over here, Van," Raven said smirking as he dodged the Blade Liger's attack.

Van turned the liger and headed in his direction. He was just about to get him. This would be easy…. Until it happened.

"_I hate you, Van. I'll kill you,"_ entered into his mind. Suddenly, he was fighting with Han, little and defenseless…. And he couldn't do it. 

He couldn't bring himself to hurt him. "Van?" Raven called. "Yo, hey, dude, I'm right here!"

"I-I can't- I can't do it…"

"What? Van?! Van! Get a hold of yourself! Are you okay?! VAN!" Raven crawled out of his Geno Breaker and went to the stopped Blade Liger.

He opened the cockpit. Van seemed okay. He was just sitting there, staring at the Geno Breaker. "I can't do it, Raven… I can't…."

Raven didn't know what he meant, but decided not to ask questions. After all, he didn't like asking questions. Raven did no more than cock an eyebrow at him and climb down.

"Let's go get some breakfast," He said and stomped off in his usual manner.

"O-okay…" Van said slowly and followed after him.

~~~~~~~

"Hey, you're just in time for breakfast," Reese said as Van and Raven walked in.

"Hopefully, that's what we're here for," Raven said.

"Well, come on, sit down," Fiona said.

"Okay…" Van sat down next to Fiona. He sat there silently going over what had just happened. He couldn't do it…. Why? Why did he feel guilty? This man tried to kill him, despised him, even being his own brother…. Van wouldn't let anyone see… he had been traumatized by the memories that had been returned to him. He now understood why Maria and his father had had them erased.

"Van?"

"Huh?"

"How do you like your eggs?" Moonbay asked.

"Uhhhhh… scrambled with cheese and pepper," Van said. 

"Oh, okay," Moonbay said and began to get the needed supplies from the fridge.

~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast had just finished when out of the blue…

BOOM!

The entire place began to shake. It calmed down after a moment, but it didn't take a second for the boys to get to their zoids. 

~~~~~~~~

Van rode out and looked around at the barren area he was in. Raven sat in silence, running his fingers through his sable hair. 

A zoid landed. Crescent opened her cockpit and waved. "Ahoy, mates," She yelled. "I believe we should commence to fighting, ne?"

"Crescent!" Thomas yelled from the hangar. 

"Hmm? Are you trying to get her attention?" Reese cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought--I-could---distract her," Thomas said dumbly. 

"Suuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee," Reese nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Fighting?!" Irvine yelled. "Let's commence."  


"No," Crescent said. "You won't be fighting me. I'll fight Raven. I have someone quite different in store for you. Someone more on your key level of fighting."

"Yeah?! Who would that be?!" Irvine yelled.

"Me…"

Irvine turned his zoid. His eyes widened…. Silverwolf's gray Command Wolf sat feet from his zoid. 

"You mean-" Irvine began.

"What, you got a problem, Irvine?" Silverwolf smirked, the mark on his forehead glowing.

"-but, that means that….---that---that Moonbay is--she's---she is----against us…." Irvine felt sick inside.

"She put up quite a fight at first, but she's quieted down now. She finally joined us."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!!!!! IT'S ALL LIES!!!!!!" Irvine screamed.

"Sorry, Irvine," Silverwolf said, the mark on his forehead glowing even brighter.

"No…"  


Van turned toward Crescent in his Blade Liger. "What about me? Who am I supposed to fight?"

"Oh, we saved someone special just-for-you, Van. He's been-how do I say this-dying to fight you…."

"Van!" He heard over the com-system. He looked over in the distance. There was a red Blade Liger standing near, and when Van looked at the screen of the com-system…

"What's wrong, Van? Not happy to see your brother?" Han asked smirking with a somewhat crazy face.

"Han, wait-" Van began.

"No, Van. I'm not going to wait anymore…. It's time to die, Van," Han said and charged at him with his blades outstretched.

"Now, Raven, let's fight, shall we?" Crescent asked.

"No chance in hell I'll fight an amateur like you," Raven smirked. "I don't have to rely on my organoid to do my dirty work like you do, Crescent."

"How about this, then? I'll fight without my organoid, and you'll fight without yours as well. Do we have a deal, Raven?"

"Fine with me. Tell Satan I said hi," Raven said smirking.

"I'm sure he knows you very well… demon," Crescent said "demon" in a somewhat suggestive way.

"Shadow, take a break."

"Emerald, my precious, leave me."

With roars of agreement, Shadow and Emerald left the zoids and reappeared outside. 

Crescent flew her zoid, now it being gray and much slower. She readied herself for any attack the Geno Breaker might throw at her, but deep down, she wasn't sure she would be able to defeat him without her precious organoid. She had never fought without it before.

"I must not lose…" She muttered. "I will win… for Hiltz."

"Let's begin," Raven said.

~~~~~~~~

Irvine stared in despiration, fear, and rage at Silverwolf. Irvine felt betrayed. He couldn't be serious, could he? Silverwolf was his best friend since childhood! Would he really just drop their relationship that quickly?

"Silverwolf… You can't be serious---" Irvine muttered.

"Irvine… I know we've been friends since childhood…. I don't wanna--" The mark on his head glowed again. "It's all over now….. The past is the past…. And now, it's time for you to die… Then, Moonbay will be mine forever without competition."

"Silverwolf! I'm not trying to take her from you! If it makes you and her happy, I don't care if you're together! I don't want to ruin our lifelong friendship because of this! Please! Don't make me fight you!"

"Irvine… I must…" Silverwolf muttered, his eyes shadowed out by his hair.

~~~~~~~~

Van faced his brother, staring into the red Blade Liger. He put his hands on the controls, and before his eyes flashed a jumble of memories. He let go of the controls and shook his head. Unfortunately, that gave Han just enough time to attack.

The blades scraped the side of Van's zoid. Van winced at the shaking of the zoid but recovered quickly and dodged the next attack.

"VAN!!!!!!" Han screamed as he made another run for his attack. He was extremely talented in his zoid. Van dodged again so that Han was behind him.

Han smirked. Van looked over his shoulder as Han came charging towards him. He put his hands on the controls to dodge when all of his memories started flashing like a camera in his head. He put his hands on his head. 

Han hit the back of Van's zoid. The force of the hit was so hard that he broke through his seatbelt and was flung through the glass cockpit. "VAN!!!!!!!!!" Fiona cried. He flew through the air and landed in the dirt with a painful slide. The glass had torn up some of his clothes and cut his body. His hair was messed up now as well. 

Han climbed out of his zoid and walked over to Van. He stared at his twin that layed there cringing in pain. He brought his foot back and began to kick Van. He kicked and kicked, harder and harder, and every time he did so, Van screamed out in pain. 

Fiona couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the desert and jumped on top of Han. "STOP IT!" She cried. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She felt tears start running down her cheeks as she beat on his chest. Han layed there staring up at her in shock. This had never happened before.

"So, Van's lover cares about him. Long time, no see, Fiona," Han said smirking.

"L-lover?" Fiona looked flustered about the comment. 

"Surely you wouldn't have been so foolish as to attack an enemy twice as strong as you otherwise. I'd say that you are a pretty brave girl, Fiona Alisi Lanet… too bad you're going to die…"

Han shoved her off of him. She fell to the ground and looked up at him in fear. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Don't worry girl… VAN WILL BE JOINING YOU SO-" He reached back to punch her, but stopped and stared at her. "No…" He whispered. "No! Leave me alone…"

~~~~~~~~~

Crescent's zoid had put up a good fight, putting some dents in the Geno Breaker, but it was no match for Raven's zoid. It crashed to the ground, slid a bit, then stopped and smoked.

Crescent shoved open her cockpit and practically fell out of it, cut, bruised, and covered in blood. Her hair fell in her face as she tried to push it out of the way so she could see. 

Emerald flew up to Thomas. "Huh? Hey, what're you-waAAAAH!" She flew under him and forced him into riding her. "Where're we going?!" He yelled through the noise of the wind, not that it would matter, him not understanding organoid.

Emerald landed near Crescent as Raven hopped out of his zoid and walked over to her. "You little bitch," He said glaring at her. She looked up at him helplessly, waiting to be beaten or something. 

"Stop it, Raven! You won! Leave her alone!" Thomas yelled. Raven ignored him and began to bring his fist down upon her when Thomas grabbed it. 

"STOP IT!" Thomas yelled, then swung and punched Raven right in the jaw. Raven fell to the ground and held his cheek. He stared in shock at Thomas.

Suddenly, Crescent boxed Thomas in the back of the head, regaining her strength. Thomas fell over and looked up at her.

"I don't need you to save me," She glared down at him. Thomas just sat there on his hands and knees, staring up at her, as if unable to move or speak.

She turned and pulled herself up onto Emerald. "Come on, let's go home," She whispered to her and collapsed onto her. Emerald flew off, not as fast as usual though.

~~~~~~~~~

Han dropped to his knees and screamed. "I'm trying! I'm trying! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled as he held his head. Fiona rose up onto her knees and watched him. She waited a moment before going to Van.

"Van, Van, are you alright? Speak to me!" She shook him. He was either unconcious or… she shivered. She didn't want to think about that.

~~~~~~~~~

Irvine had nearly beaten Silverwolf when suddenly Silverwolf backed off. "Sorry, Irvine, but the boss says that I must return. Let's play again soon," he said and rode off before Irvine could say anything. He finally took the time to turn around and saw Van and Fiona, plus the totaled Blade Liger. "Oh, man, Van!" He yelled and ran his zoid off in that direction. As he arrived, the red Blade Liger ran off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas stood up and brushed himself off, only to be knocked down again when Raven socked him in the mouth. Thomas looked up at the very angry Raven and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Let's go," Raven said looking off in the direction of Van's wreck site. "They might need our help."

"I guess that was returning the favor…" Thomas said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holy crap… seven pages… that's a new record for me… wasn't that awesome?! ^-^ A lot a hatrid goin' on out there, mmhmm. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Ba Bye!


	16. Chp16: Breakdown

Chp.16: Breakdown

Hey, just to let you know, when I wrote 'Moonbay' in the last chapter in the breakfast scene, I meant 'Reese'. I think I just started missing her there. My mistake… Sorry. ^-^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Hey, let's play tag!"_

"I hate you, Van!!!!"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Make it stop!"

"I've always wanted to find a girl that I really like who really cares about me. Then, I'd live out my life with her. You know, like dad wanted to do with mom."

"I hate you, Van, I'll kill you!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

"Van, I found this cool place! Let's go!"

"I miss mom…Do you?"

Van rose up from a bed in shock. He panted heavily as sweat ran down his body. He looked around. He was in the infirmiry. He had a bandage around his head and left eye, around his stomach and right shoulder, all around his lower right arm, a bandage on his left shoulder, a gauze on his right cheek and left part of his chest, and random places on his legs and such. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and his hair was a mess.

He looked over next to his bed. Fiona lay asleep with her head on a side table. She was wearing her orange dress. Her hair was messy, and it looked like she had been crying recently. He reached out to her and put his hand on her head. "F-Fiona?" He said.

Fiona rose up and looked at him. "Van," She muttered.

"Fiona," He whispered as he took her in his arms. They both sat there crying and not knowing why. Van shook slightly in her arms, feeling a bit unstable. "I'm so stupid, Fiona… I couldn't do it… I just couldn't do it…"

"Shhh, Van, it's okay… Everything's gonna be okay," Fiona cooed reassuringly. 

"I don't understand it… How can I not hate someone who despises me so much…? How can I just sit there and let him hurt me, let him---hurt you…. Fiona… I can't hurt him, and I don't know why."

"Van, you still love him… He's still your brother…."

"I wish he wasn't… Then I wouldn't feel so bad… Fiona… How long have I been out for?"

"Three weeks…" She whispered. "It's amazing that you didn't break anything."

"I have hard bones… I remember this one time when I fell out of tree, and Han carried me back to the house while I was unconsious. I woke up an hour without even a bruise…."

"Oh, Van…" She whispered and rocked him back and forth like a child.

~~~~~~~~~

Irvine lay on his bed throwing darts at the ceiling. "Dammit… Dammit all," He scoffed. "I shouldn't care so much… Moonbay was the foolish one, going off with him… I shouldn't miss either of them…" He stared up at the ceiling. "…but I do… I miss them both…"

Reese walked past his door and looked in. "Hey, Irvine?"

"What?" He said coldly.

"Don't worry… We'll get them back…" She said.

He rose up. "Hey, you were-" but she was gone. He sighed. "God, I hope so…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas sat across from his brother, playing chess, and losing miserably. He sighed every two minutes.

"Thomas… what is your problem?" Karl said placing a piece farther on the board. "Checkmate."  


"I don't have a problem," Thomas said.

"I cheated through this entire game," Karl said. 

"I don't care… You'd beat me anyways," Thomas said. 

"Is it about the green-haired girl that you wouldn't quit staring at when she first showed up?"

"WHAT?! N-no! No! Never! I wasn't--I mean I- I have something I gotta do!" Thomas bolted out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier…

Emerald landed at the base, and Crescent collapsed onto the floor. Moonbay and Jubilee, who had been talking in the hangar, ran over to her. 

"Oh my gosh, Crescent! Are you alright?" Jubilee asked in worry.

"I got my ass kicked…yeah, I'm great…"

"What happened?! Did you see Irvine? Is he alright?! Where're the others? What happened to them? What happened to Irvine?" Moonbay said quickly.

"You talk too much… I don't know what happened elsewhere… All I know is that Raven beat me, and that blonde guy punched him in the jaw."

"What?! Thomas punched Raven in the jaw?!!" Moonbay stared at Crescent to make sure it wasn't a lie. "He really punched him in the jaw?!?!"

"Yeah… The moron was protecting me… not that I need protection," She said pulling herself to her feet. She collapsed to her knees once more. Jubilee and Moonbay began to help her up, when the hangar opened. Han and Silverwolf's zoids came marching in, Silverwolf's in bad condition, Han's in great shape. Of course, it was a different story inside the cockpit. Silverwolf looked pretty proud of himself as the mark on his head glowed ever brightly. Han, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck, sitting in his seat yelling at himself and spazzing out with every small noise there was. 

Moonbay didn't even attempt to go near Silverwolf. She was still angry at him… Wait, the mark on his head was… glowing? Crescent and Jubilee's didn't do that. He also had his endless eyes, but they used to be blue! She remembered now! He used to have blue eyes! Something had happened to him… sometimes he was himself, sometimes he wasn't.

Jubilee attempted to help Han, but he just shoved away. He walked off. A door slammed. Jubilee sighed and looked at her feet. Crescent managed to, with help from Emerald, leave off to her room as well. Silverwolf walked off also, still smirking.

"Moonbay… I wish I knew what was going on…" Jubilee said.

"Yeah, me too…" She answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas and Raven still weren't on speaking terms. No matter how much everyone tried, they would not speak to each other.

"The moron stood up for the enemy, Reese," Raven said.

"I know, Raven, you told me. He did have a point, though… I mean, you had won… Why were you about to beat her?"

"Because she deserved it!" Raven yelled.

"Hey! Just because you think she deserved it doesn't make it so! Raven, had you beat her, you would have been no better than Van's brother!"

"Shut up, Reese!" Raven yelled. 

"Fine, I'm just saying the truth. You know Han beat Van mercilessly," Reese said.

"I know… I didn't beat her… Thomas punched me. Okay? Look, nothing. I did nothing…"

"Okay…" Reese whispered.


End file.
